


Nocturnabout Emission

by townshend



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/townshend/pseuds/townshend





	Nocturnabout Emission

Phoenix did a _lot_ of dreaming.

Day dreaming, dreaming while asleep, dreaming about his law career, dreaming about good food and good parties and meeting famous people and all kinds of strange, off-the-wall things.

Nightmares happened, too, sometimes. Nightmares about Dahlia that always started bright and sugar-sweet and ended in blood and death and screams and tears. They didn't happen often, but when they did, they were... traumatic.

As Phoenix settled to sleep that night, he drifted off, hoping no such nightmare would occur.

The dream started off normally enough. Phoenix was approaching the district court house, backpack slung of his shoulder, wearing his usual zip-up hoodie over a t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. There was a crowd of people in the gallery as Phoenix took a seat, but he couldn't seem to really see their faces. The only thing he saw was Miles Edgeworth at the Prosecution stand below.

He removed his notebook from his backpack and began to take some notes. He was supposed to be watching the defense attorney and their tactics, but most of his attention was centered on Edgeworth.

Edgeworth was working the court as usual -- he looked completely comfortable with the situation he was in. His clothes, his gestures, his words -- everything said he knew what he was doing, and he was completely in control of the situation.

Phoenix watched every single move he made as Edgeworth pounded the poor defense attorney across court into the ground.

The prosecution got its verdict, of course, and as people began shuffling out of the courthouse, Phoenix remained, lingering behind, watching Edgeworth carefully. He looked down at his page of notes -- nothing but doodle upon doodle of the silver-haired man below.

Soon, there was nobody left in the courthouse but them.

It didn't take Edgeworth long to call Phoenix out -- to ask him why he'd been watching him the whole trial (of _course_ Edgeworth had noticed) in that snarky, pompous way of his. Phoenix approached him, introduced himself (did he need to, or would Edgeworth remember him?), and Edgeworth only smirked back. If Edgeworth didn't remember him from grade school, perhaps he would at least realize that Phoenix was the same student who came to watch nearly all of his trials he could get to.

Like most dreams (especially Phoenix's), things didn't really need to make sense. And while most people wouldn't make moves so suddenly without saying something first, Edgeworth grabbed both side of Phoenix's scarf and tugged him in close, pulling him behind the desk with him shoving Phoenix back against the edge. Phoenix stood there, pressed between Edgeworth and the desk, his mind reeling.

It didn't take long for Edgeworth to get to work. Phoenix's scarf was off, first, pulled and disposed of on the floor, forgotten.

"I don't like being watched, Phoenix," Edgeworth said, quietly. Phoenix just stared at him, speechless. "Not from afar like that. After all, if you appreciate me so much, shouldn't you show that? Anything less is simply cowardice."

"A-ah, yeah... you're right..."

Edgeworth only smirked. His fingers were quick at the zipper of Phoenix's jacket, undoing it.

"So many layers, Phoenix," he murmured. "As if you're hiding from me."

"Hiding?" Phoenix repeated, weakly. "Miles, uh, what if... what if someone... comes in here..."

"Nobody will disturb us."

Edgeworth's fingers pulled the jacket off, discarding it with the scarf, and slid hands up under Phoenix's thin t-shirt, caressing his stomach and chest. It didn't take long for Edgeworth's thumbs to brush against Phoenix's nipples, and Phoenix let out a very small squeak of surprise. It seemed Edgeworth knew exactly what he wanted.

Phoenix leaned forward, desperate to do something to contribute, and pushed his lips against Edgeworth's, slowly. Apparently amused by this, Edgeworth chuckled softly against Phoenix's lips -- a slow, heavy noise that filled Phoenix's mouth, vibrating slightly. He let out another soft moan, and Edgeworth pushed in harder. Phoenix was so tight between the man and the desk it was almost painful -- and yet completely easy to distract himself from.

Edgeworth's hands were soft and warm, and his mouth was so perfect. It felt different from kissing a girl, that was for sure -- especially different from kissing Dahlia, who had always been very timid and slow. Edgeworth was practically the opposite -- forceful and making it very clear what his intentions were.

Were they really going to keep this up, right in the middle of the court room!?

Phoenix's hands moved to fumble with the frilly necktie Edgeworth wore (though truth be told he had no idea of how it was tied or how to undo it). Edgeworth's hands guided Phoenix's along to the knot, and the two undid it together.

It didn't take long for the two to both be down more clothes -- so quickly Phoenix didn't even realize it until the two were shirtless together, Edgeworth's bare chest pushing against Phoenix's, their hot skin sticking together slightly with the thin sheen of sweat Phoenix had formed. His breath was hitched, and his heart was pounding in his chest like he'd just been running, trying to get to class on time or across campus before the dining hall closed...

Edgeworth's hands moved down Phoenix's sides, and then _Edgeworth_ was sliding down, placing soft kisses down his chest as he went, settling on his knees before him. Phoenix stared down at Edgeworth in shock as the man slowly undid Phoenix's pants, then the zipper, tugging the denim down from Phoenix's legs. The boxers were the next thing to go (imprinted, cutely, with small Christmas trees and the typical colored round tree ornaments), and then Edgeworth's fingers wrapped around the base of Phoenix's cock.

"Should I stop, Phoenix?" Edgeworth asked, quietly, and Phoenix was quick to whimper and shake his head, trying to regain some of the strength he had just lost in his knees.

"No-- please--"

Edgeworth smirked softly.

"Are you telling me no?" he teased.

"Not! Not like--! Don't stop, Miles, please _please_ don't--" Phoenix couldn't believe himself. He'd never in a million years thought he'd be in this position with a man. He wasn't a homophobe, but he liked women! Didn't he?

Then again... he would have never gotten _Dollie_ on her knees like this. Not in a million years. And Miles Edgeworth was so damn willing, and he knew exactly the right things to do that made Phoenix feel fantastic, almost as if he could read his mind...

All thought went flying out the window when Edgeworth's mouth closed in, hot and wet and perfect over Phoenix's cock.

The boy awoke suddenly with a gasp, feeling something like an explosion had just washed over him. He wasn't stupid -- he knew exactly what that feeling was.

And he thanked his lucky _stars_ that his roommate had dropped out of the school the weekend earlier. The bed across the room was thankfully empty, piled high with Phoenix's freshly done, wadded-up laundry.

He slowly sat up -- the sticky, wet feeling in his pants made a sort of squishing noise, which he winced to -- and let out a sigh.

Standing from the bed, Phoenix slowly pulled his pajama bottoms off. He slowly sat down on the edge of the bad, his mind reeling.

He'd just dreamed of another man. Of _Miles Edgeworth_.

But why should that be such a big deal? It had felt fucking amazing -- better than any dream he'd had about a woman. Better than the one time he'd actually had sex with one, too.

Maybe it was all just an invention of his mind, but if Edgeworth really was that good, what should be the shame in wanting to indulge?

He went suddenly to his closet, pulling out a small shoe box he kept on the top shelf. Pulling the cover off, he reached inside and grabbed a magazine article he'd cut out of a news magazine himself.

The headline read "Young Prosecutor Extends Perfect Win Record". And below the article, to the side of a detailed article, was a picture of Edgeworth.

Taking it back to his bed, Phoenix sat down, slowly, staring at the picture. He lay back, just for a moment, and smiled.

"Why hello there, Mr. Miles Edgeworth," Phoenix said, quietly. "Maybe you aren't quite so bad as all the papers say after all."


End file.
